Animal Crossing Survivor: All-Stars Cast Reveal Part 2
Welcome back to the cast reveal of All-Stars! We are here to show the picks from our third and fourth seasons, Wild World and City Folk! Two dynamic seasons with multiple tribes both times. They provided great characters and players. Let's get started! Our sixth all-star is... After a struggling pre-merge and almost getting eliminated after a tie vote, she quickly formed a duo with the mischievous Monique that gave her a whole new life in the game. After that, she became unstoppable, organizing a hit on Whitney and blindsiding Poncho with an idol play. She then turned on her own ally, eventually taking out Monique. She played the rest of the game with unsuspecting Tipper until the final tribal. The jury praised her dominant gameplay and she won 5-2. The winner of Survivor: Wild World...Lily! Look at those cold, hard eyes. She's ready to win again. Our seventh all-star... He played the game well with his fun personality and excellent social game. He was always on the right side of the numbers until the merge, where even though an idol play took out the biggest threat Blaire, he soon found himself struggling to survive. Trying to go against the queen in Lily herself proved too hard to do, but his charming smile and great speaking skills carried him all the way to the finale. 3rd place of Survivor: Wild World...Jay! Our eighth all-star is... The cat who quickly showed her stuff. She became the main antagonist before Lily came to power, quickly forming devious plays and alliances to further herself. After arranging the blindside of the golden boy of the tribe, Drake, she formed the villainous duo with Lily. The two took over the rest of the pre-merge before Lily turned on her ally. Soon, it became a clash of the titans, with Lily winning out. This person then got voted out 4-2, leading Lily into an unbeatable path. Can she redeem herself by facing her now rival yet again? 6th place of Survivor: Wild World...Monique! Our ninth all-star... Proving his animal behavior, he led shady dealings and game moves for most of the merge. It didn't help his tribe only went to tribal once before, and he had free reign over everyone. He quickly showed his brains by not needing immunity to make his way to the end. After taking out many threats and leading a number of blindsides, our little rodent found his way squeaking into the final tribal. His gameplay was not praised, as many felt he was just doing them for fun and didn't care about anyone else's feelings. His social game cost him the win, as he ending up on the wrong side of a 4-2-1 jury vote to Tammi, who many felt was the underdog. Will he learn from his mistakes? 2nd place and runner-up of Survivor: City Folk...Rizzo! He's looking for the big cheese at the end of this game! Our tenth all-star is... A snarky little alligator who quickly proved to be a threat in the end. Doing better than he had believed, he navigated the pre-merge and soon made it to the next stage of the game. He ended up on the right side of the numbers, and showed his strategic side being Rizzo's right hand man. He won immunities throughout the merge and was right there at the end until disaster struck. After outsider Tammi won immunity, his chances of being in the Final Tribal Council quickly sunk as he got voted out right before. 4th placer of Survivor: City Folk...Del! Our eleventh all-star and the final one of this part... An ostrich who's nice charm found her thriving over her struggling tribe pre-merge. Coming into the merge with two people would seem like a hard challenge, but she made it easy. She quickly ended up in the majority voting block and took out Winnie and Curt. But her good gameplay quickly caught eye of her fellow tribemates, specifically Rizzo. He saw the threat she was becoming and he flipped the game. Soon she was trying to survive, but got quickly taken out 5-2. Will she use the same strategy to win the game? 7th placer of Survivor: City Folk...Gladys! That is all for today! Come back tomorrow for four more all-stars! All of these villagers come from a fan favorite season, New Leaf!